


Don't want somebody like you (I only want you)

by barrylen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Coldflash Bingo: PWP, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Leonard Snart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, and a dash of, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: Barry knows that he sucks at being an alpha. Leonard seems to agree with him.





	Don't want somebody like you (I only want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent porn and fluff. I regret nothing.
> 
> Title from Rita Ora's "Only Want You"
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

“You really wanna do this?”

“No offense,” Leonard said, stretching his arms over his head. The movement made the blanket slip so it barely covered his hips, making a trail of dark hair down his lower stomach visible, and Barry quickly averted his eyes. The smell of sex in the room was so potent that it made his head spin. “But you’re literally the worst alpha I’ve ever met.”

There was a list, Snart had told him. A list of alphas he trusted enough to fuck him when he was in deep heat like this. It’d been Lisa who called Barry to ask if he’d be willing to help her brother through his heat—it was bad, apparently, so feverish at times that he was half-delusional.

Up until a few hours ago, Barry hadn’t even known that Leonard Snart was an omega. And now they were here, in a bedroom at one of his safe houses. The thought of other alphas having been here before him, seeing him like this, made Barry’s hackles rise. A growl tingled at the back of his teeth, but he swallowed it down.

“Yes, Barry,” Leonard said when he still hadn’t moved from his spot by the door. His voice sounded a bit strained. “I wouldn’t’ve had Lise call you if I didn’t— _oh_.”

Barry’s gaze snapped up again, nostrils flaring when he saw that Leonard was stroking himself under the blanket, eyes fixed on Barry, biting his lip.

“So are you in, or are you out, _alpha_?”

The mocking tone finally wrenched the growl from Barry’s throat, and he stripped off his jacket and shirt in quick succession, the rest of his clothes following. Leonard groaned and rolled his hips up when he saw Barry’s cock, saw how hard he was and how much he was leaking without even having touched himself.

An attractive flush stained his cheeks, no doubt from the fever. Barry wanted to wreck him, wanted to mark him up, knot him, _claim_ him. But that wasn’t his decision to make.

His hands were clammy as he took a step toward the bed, and another one, fishing his phone from his jeans to put it on the nightstand, just in case there was a meta-related emergency.

Leonard kicked the blankets away and they slid off the bed, leaving him wonderfully naked with his hand still wrapped around his flushed cock. There was dried come on his stomach and the sheets beneath him were probably soaked in sweat and his slick—it should have been off-putting, maybe was to anyone who wasn’t an alpha, but to Barry it was a bit like his own personal paradise. Maybe just because of the simple reason that it was _Leonard_.

Leonard’s breathing was heavy when Barry joined him on the bed, crawled over him on all fours. Barry pulled his hand away from between his legs and pressed his wrists to the mattress next to Leonard’s head, trying to ignore that he could smell how wet he was—otherwise he didn’t know whether he would be able to control himself. He bent down to nose at his skin, rubbing their cheeks together, giving his throat a small lick that made Leonard twitch.

It almost hurt, being this close to him.

“You’re so hot,” Barry murmured, freezing up as soon as it came out of his mouth. “I—I mean, your temperature—”

Leonard snorted. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

The rapid up and down movements of his chest and his dilated pupils belied Leonard’s casual tone, but as always Barry couldn’t say no to him. Wasn’t like he actually wanted to, either.

So he licked a stripe from his neck to his lips, fucking his tongue into his mouth without much preamble, and Leonard moaned into it. He shook his wrists free from Barry’s hands so he could grab the back of his head to hold him there, kissing him so hard that it took effort to remember how to breathe. The way Leonard sucked on his tongue made Barry’s cock drip with precome, and he pulled away with a tortured whine.

“You need to tell me— boundaries,” Barry gasped. He tried to focus on anything else but how aroused he was. “Don’t wanna lose control.”

Leonard huffed a laugh, and Barry frowned at him.

“You can,” Leonard said, a drop of sweat running down his temple that Barry chased with his tongue, gratified when Leonard let out a pleased hum. “Lose control, that is. Want you to. Want everything.”

The slur in his words made a pleasant shiver shoot down Barry’s spine. But, hold on—

“You want me to…”

Leonard cupped his face, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“Want you to knot me, Barry.”

“ _Fuck_.” Barry couldn’t help fucking his hips down into nothing but air at the words, cock bobbing obscenely. He was a little concerned that he’d pop a knot before he was even inside— _shit_. Straightening up, he looked down at Leonard through half-lidded eyes. “Turn around.”

“Yeah,” Leonard breathed and turned onto his stomach. The muscles in his ass worked when he rubbed his cock into the mattress, and Barry groaned, pleased to see that it made Leonard shudder with arousal.

Barry fit himself to his back and nipped at his shoulder, dragging his cock along the crack of his ass before pulling back again, grinning when Leonard protested. He let his hands wander up the sensitive backs of his thighs and rubbed his thumbs along the crease where his thighs met his ass, groaning when they came away slick. Licking his lips, he nudged Leonard’s thighs further apart before he dug his hands into his asscheeks to spread him open and reveal his entrance.

He could see rather than hear Leonard’s breath hitch as he rocked his hips harder against the mattress. He was so wet and his hole twitched with each thrust, releasing more slick. The sight made Barry’s mouth water.

“Goddammit, Barry,” Leonard panted, “fucking _do_ _something_.”

Barry hummed. Then he bent down to kiss the spot beneath his balls, giving it small licks, smirking when Leonard let out a needy moan. He stroked his tongue up to his opening, tracing it along the sensitive rim before pressing against it until it gave, letting him fuck his tongue inside in mimicked thrusts, licking over his hole in broad stripes before sucking at his rim, which made exquisite sounds fall from Leonard’s mouth. Barry pressed his face between his cheeks and screwed his tongue inside as far as he could, circling and thrusting and _tasting_ until a new wave of slick seeped out, drenching Barry’s chin.

Leonard ground his ass back against his face, grunting as his balls drew up and his hole clamped down as he came into the sheets. Barry moaned in encouragement, lapping at his hole until he stopped clenching.

He pressed his tongue into him one last time to drive another whine out of Leonard—god, the sounds he made—before drawing away and pulling Leonard up by his hips so he was on his hands and knees, not able to wait a second longer. He gripped the base of his cock and nudged his swollen head against his hole until it caught, pressing forward, eyes rolling back when it slid easily past the ring of muscle due to how slick Leonard was.

“Fuck, Barry, _yeah_ —” Leonard groaned and reached back to grab at Barry’s thigh, just holding on.

Barry inhaled harshly through his nose. Leonard’s smell, his taste were all around him and the way his insides squeezed down on Barry’s cockhead was so good that he had to reel himself back from the edge. He pushed in further until his hips bumped against his ass, and Leonard made an appreciative sound, going down on his elbows.

Barry hadn’t expected to be rough with Leonard, but after the first few experimental thrusts it was like something else took over. He growled and dug his fingers into Leonard’s hips and just went for it, driving into his hole, reveling in the lewd sounds their flesh made when it slapped together, how Leonard was so wet that it squelched.

Leonard clawed at the sheets and spurred him on, babbling, “So good, Barry, _fuck_ , you feel so good—mh, give it to me, c’mon.”

Barry groaned and kept pounding into him, the tight, slick heat around him better than anything he’d ever felt. Leonard slapped one of his hands against the mattress—he was coming again, and god, that felt even better, how his hole convulsed erratically around Barry’s cock as he fucked him through it, tilting his hips up to get deeper inside, the headboard thumping into the wall.

He felt it building gradually, gasping when the knot formed at the base of his cock.

“Leonard, I’m—”

“Yeah, do it, do it, put it in me, _shit_.”

Barry clenched his teeth and pulled Leonard’s asscheeks apart with his thumbs so he could massage his rim that was stretched so taut, pressing the bulbous knot against it until it popped inside.

It was such a tight fit that he could barely thrust. He covered Leonard’s body with his, chest to back and intertwined their hands, grinding against him. Leonard choked out a groan, insides twitching around Barry’s knot, and Barry cried out when he started coming, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Leonard’s shoulder and neck, pumping him full of his semen. It took a minute until his cock stopped spurting come and Barry regained the ability to think clearly. He licked over the mark he had made in apology.

Reaching down between Leonard’s legs, he felt that he was still hard and wrapped his hand around him to get him off one more time. Leonard rocked back against him like he wanted to take his knot impossibly deeper, little _ah ah ah_ s escaping him as Barry stroked him, tight and fast, shuddering when he came again and his release dribbled over Barry’s hand.

“Holy shit,” Leonard said dazedly after Barry gently rearranged them to lay on their sides, bound together by his knot. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Didn’t know you were such a talker,” Barry mumbled against the back of his neck. Leonard flicked his arm that he’d rested hesitantly around his waist, and Barry huffed. “So, does that mean I was adequate enough? Or will Lisa have to call someone else on that list of yours, next time?”

Leonard exhaled slowly.

“You’re not the worst alpha I’ve ever met,” he said instead of answering Barry’s question. “You’re the… the only one, pretty much.”

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. “The only one…?” There was a pause, and Barry went up on his elbow so he could see his face better, wincing when his knot shifted and Leonard made a strangled sound. “Sorry. What do you mean, the only one?”

From here he could see that Leonard’s eyes were squeezed shut.

“There’s no list,” he said finally, voice clipped. “I just said that because I was desperate and felt like I needed you and didn’t want you to _know_. That you’re the only one I’d ever even want to—” He cut himself off and let out a humorless laugh. “Bet you wish you could run away now, huh?”

Barry didn’t have the ability to form words for a moment.

“No,” he said, then. He brushed a kiss over the bite mark he’d made earlier, a pleasant warmth flooding his belly. “You’re the only one I want, too, you know?”

“Oh.”

Barry snorted. “Yeah, _oh_.”

He jumped when his phone started ringing on the nightstand. Leonard swore when he turned to reach for it without thinking and Barry’s knot tugged at his sensitive rim.

“Jesus, Barry,” he said and muttered something under his breath that sounded like _like he’s never knotted anyone before_ , and. Well. That was a conversation for another day.

“What is it, Cisco?” he picked up, pulling a face when Cisco told him about an alert at S.T.A.R. Labs caused by an unnatural amount of dark matter residue at Central City main station. “Sorry, I can’t right now,” Barry said apologetically, “I’m a bit, uh—” He looked down their bodies, “… tied up.”

Leonard snorted, and Barry bit down on his lip to keep a laugh at bay.

“What are you… you know what, I don’t wanna know,” Cisco said. “Just get here as soon as possible, yeah?”

Barry shook his head when he hung up and tossed his phone somewhere into the pillows, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist. He smiled against his shoulder when Leonard intertwined their fingers. After a few minutes, he’d softened enough to slip out of Leonard, and he checked his temperature with a hand to his forehead that Leonard endured with a roll of his eyes.

“Feels like you’ve cooled down some,” Barry said. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the pun, he was _not_. “So, about what you said—”

“Go, Barry.” Leonard turned to face him, grimacing a little at the motion, probably uncomfortable because of the slick and come sliding out of him. But then he smirked and reached out to cup Barry’s jaw. “You can come back later and we can, uh,” he licked his lips and directed a pointed glance down to where Barry was half-hard again, “ _talk_.”

Barry pressed a kiss to his lips and couldn’t resist nosing at his bite mark again, even if Leonard harrumphed when he did.

 _His_.

“Promise you’ll still be here?” Barry lifted his head to meet his eyes.

Leonard flicked Barry’s chin with his finger, mouth twitching up at the corners.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are ♥!
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic and my CF Bingo card can be found [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/184090714635/dont-want-somebody-like-you-i-only-want-you-by).


End file.
